Arthur Weasley: Youth or Something Like It
by Nightengale
Summary: Stories in the teenage years of Arthur Weasley made up of shorter stories written in 2005-2007 and all polished up. --WARNING: contains moments of child abuse and slash.--
1. Happy Days and Dangerous Nights

There comes a point in every person's life when childhood is left behind for something different. It's not quite adulthood but it's certainly different than the play grounds and carefree world of before. Homework takes the place of kindergarten art projects, toy brooms are traded for real ones, and life changes.

Its youth, of some kind, and as many will say it can be the best and worst time of your life.

When Arthur Weasley sat on the stool before all of Hogwarts he was strangely calm. George had warned him that it would be scary, everyone would be watching. Yet as Arthur sat there and the hat was lowered on his head a feeling of relaxation came over him.

"Ahhh…." he heard the hat say, "the next Weasley."

Arthur wondered how the hat knew he was coming but then again it was the same hat which had sorted George.

"You already know where you're going, don't you?" the hat said.

_Yes._ Arthur replied in his mind.

For some reason he'd never really had a doubt as soon as he'd stepped through the doors to the great hall. It was like the light turned on and he just knew.

"Gryffindor!" shouted the hat.

Arthur smiled.

* * *

Fourth year of Hogwarts was completely about Fredericka James. She was a Ravenclaw 5th year with Charcoal black hair down to her shoulders. She was a half blood and was always talking about the ingenuity of muggle scientists. Arthur loved to listen to her talk, among other things.

"It's killing me, Tank," Arthur said one day at breakfast.

Tank was not the other boy's real name, everyone just called him that and no one exactly knew why. His real name in fact was Ronald McClaggen but it was a rare person who knew that. He was also Arthur's best friend.

"Oh, give it a rest!"

"I can't! Look, I can hardly eat." Arthur pointed at his plate still containing eggs and bacon though the toast was gone.

Tank just gave him an incredulous look and Arthur sighed.

"She's perfect, a perfect jewel."

"A diamond?" Tank offered in a dull tone.

"Oh, yes…" Arthur tipped his head to the side.

Tank looked skeptical. "You know she really doesn't like Gryffindors."

"Should she hold that against me?"

"There's nothing about 'should' here."

Arthur sighed again, starring off at the Ravenclaw table.

"Have you even talked to her?" Tank asked, biting a piece of bacon.

"Yes!" Arthur said angrily. "I've been around in the library when she's gone on talking about automobiles and…" he sputtered, "…other stuff. I've asked her questions."

"What about asking her out?"

Arthur just scowled and stared at Fredericka. Her hair seemed to shimmer in the light and he longed to feel that under his fingers. Her features were smooth and her lips thin so that when she smiled all you could see were beautiful teeth. She was definitely a jewel to his eye. Suddenly, her head turned toward him. Arthur nearly fell out of his chair and smashed his head on his plate looking down and away.

"Bollocks! She's looking over here!" He whispered, shaking in fear or possibly delight.

"You nearly fell out of your chair and smashed your head on your plate," Tank commented, pointing with his fork.

"Is she still looking over here?" Arthur hissed.

"I don't know."

"Well, look!" he snapped.

"Actually…"

A hand tapped Arthur's shoulder. Lifting his head and turning around Arthur looked up at Fredericka. He nearly wet his pants.

"Hi," he said.

"You're Arthur, right?"

"Yes."

She grinned, teeth abundant, her hands on her hips.

"Well, I must say you are cute for a Gryffindor!" She laughed loudly. Arthur blushed as red as his hair, at which she laughed some more. "And getting cuter. Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?"

Arthur blinked. "What?"

Fredericka ruffled his hair. "I think you heard me."

"I…uh…did…you-you're asking me?"

"I just did, didn't I?" She smiled, pushing a stray hair behind her ear. "So?"

"Yes, yes! Of course! Yes!"

Tank snorted into his orange juice.

Fredericka broke up with Arthur two months later for Alphonse Rosier from Slytherin. He bought her a diamond necklace and treated her like trash. Arthur didn't talk to her the whole rest of that year.

* * *

"Does anyone want to do my potions homework for me?"

"Is that a joke, Terrence?" Tank asked from where he sat on his bed.

"Uh…"

Terence Longbottom of Gryffindor was well known in their year as having such an aversion to Potions that he once made himself physically sick at the mere thought of an upcoming exam second year.

"If by 'want' you mean 'no way in hell' then yes, yes I do," Tank replied.

"Leave him alone, Tank," Alexander said in his would-be-prefect tone of voice. "Though to fair, Terrence, you do need to get it done."

"I think I will die before that happens."

Tank snorted. "Because it will take you that long to do it or you're going to make a potion to kill yourself instead?"

Arthur chuckled and looked up at the scene. "I worry for you all when its time for OWLs next year."

"Don't worry about me," Alexander said, standing up and giving Arthur a wink, "that will be a day of beauty for me."

Tank just barked a laugh.

"Oh my god," Terrence said, "I'm going to fail those too!"

"Focus on the potions, man!" Tank said throwing a quill in Terrence's general direction.

"Yeah," Arthur said, leaning off the end of his bed, "If you start worrying about those now you'll die before you get the chance to see if your worries had any point!"

"Dear Merlin…" Alexander mutter, leaving the dorm.

Across the room, Terrence looked as though he was going to throw up.

"Come on, Terrence, maybe if you beg you can get a 5th year to do it for you in return for letting them practice their Defense spells on you!"

"Arthur," Tank said, "you are just full of wonderful ideas."

Arthur threw a shoe at Tank, missing entirely.

"See what I mean?"

* * *

Arthur knew he shouldn't have gone. He knew Amy was just a summer fling, they both did. But it was so nice to be with someone who wasn't part of the Wizarding world and was just simple. Plus, he was older now, going into his 5th year. He could afford to take chances.

As Arthur stood before the front door of his house at four in the morning he wondered how good an idea it was. Thinking the back door was probably a better idea than the front, Arthur crept along to the back of the house. Putting the broom he'd rode to her house back in their travel broom shed, Arthur opened the door to the kitchen and slipped in. He closed the door with an audible click and tried to hurry to the back stairs.

"Arthur."

It wasn't yelled but Arthur felt as if it had been. He contemplated just running up the stairs, pretend he hadn't heard, but he knew he couldn't. Adjusting his glasses, Arthur laid his coat on the kitchen table and walked down the hall to the parlor where he knew his mother was sitting. He stood in the hall opposite the entrance to the room. His mother was in a chair facing him. The chair was really green, he knew, but with the lights off it just looked black. Even his mother was cast entirely in shadow and, now that Arthur was here, she did not turn on the light.

"And where have you been young man?"

He didn't answer her, simply because he didn't know what to say. He heard the light clink of her placing some knitting on the table. This was a bad sign. She only knitted now in the muggle way when she was very angry. Arthur supposed she would be; he'd never snuck out before.

"I asked you a question, Arthur."

She had stood up.

Arthur's pulse quickened. "I know," he replied, not defiant, only factual.

"Then perhaps you should answer me, where have you been that keeps you out until four am?"

"Nowhere important, mother. Can we talk about this in the morning?" Arthur was vying for time to let her anger cool.

His mother's temper had been getting shorter and shorter as she grew older.

"No, we cannot. We will talk about this now."

She was standing one meter from him with her arms crossed over her chest. It was still dark enough that he could only partially see her face through the blackness. Why wouldn't she turn on a light?

"Mum, please," he tried.

She smacked him on the side of the head; it stung.

"Mom, ow!" he said, stepping back from her.

"Don't you think I've been worried? Worried sick over you! I go to check on you and your brothers before I go to bed and I find yours empty!"

Looking past her, Arthur could see now in the parlor the remnants of one of those magic herbal remedies she had been trying for the past year. The apothecary told her they were calming or that they brought her serenity, infused with dragon blood and mandrake oil or other such trash. Usually they just made her crazy. Arthur swallowed hard and wondered if his father was awake.

"Empty!" his mother shouted and he looked back at her. "You could have been anywhere! A vampire could have gotten to you for all I knew!"

"Mom, a vampire?" He knew he sounded petulant.

This comment earned him a slap in the face.

"Don't talk to me like that, I am your mother!" She was screaming now.

"Mum…" he began, his face stinging.

He couldn't rise to her anger.

"You didn't even bother to leave a note! You could have been dead, run away to spite me, who knows? How could I know what you'd been up to? Don't you think I care about your well being and should know where you are, especially when you're not back until four am?"

"Mom, please!"

"And now you won't even tell me where you were so I am left to wonder!"

"Mom, stop!" he finally yelled back.

"I will not! I am your mother. You need to listen to me, not run off to some harlot!" Arthur bristled, his anger rising. "What am I supposed to think, Arthur?" Arthur tried to bite his tongue. "How can you treat me like this?" she yelled.

"I treat you!" Arthur's resolve suddenly snapped. "I treat you? I treat you! How about how you treat me, you vile old selfish bitch?"

He shouldn't have said that.

It was then as it smashed into the side of his head that Arthur realized she was still holding the glass she'd been drinking her herbal remedies with. Pain flashed through his skull and Arthur stumbled violently backwards, hitting the wall and crumbling to the floor, his glasses flying across the hall. Arthur kneeled, his chest heaving nearly on the floor and one hand cradling the spot on his head where the glass had shattered. He felt sticky blood.

"Worthless, disobedient son!"

"Mother…" he said weakly, tears starting to form in his eyes.

Arthur heard feet pounding down the stairs but he couldn't look up.

"Anne!" It was his father.

"Why must you defy me?" she was still yelling. "Have you nothing to show for yourself? Have you no respect for me?"

Arthur looked up at her now. His father had turned the light on the stairs on and he stood at the bottom step. His mother stood over him, back lit now so he could only see her eyes in her black figure.

"Your brothers are not like this." Arthur briefly wondered how she would act if she knew the truth of what her other sons got up to. "They are prefect! Why are you not the same?" She finally screamed and the tears in Arthur's eyes broke through.

"I have done everything for you!" Arthur protested. "You and father. I've tried so hard at Hogwarts; I'm in Gryffindor! I'm not failing any classes, any! I am doing well!" But he could see the look in her eyes which said 'it's not enough.' He couldn't say he was a prefect like George or that he'd had perfect grades in his first year like Patrick. "Mother, please! I have done well, I have!"

Then, suddenly, she was hitting him again, her hands sharply across his head, digging shards of glass deeper into his skin. It was only now that he screamed in pain. All the while in those few seconds she kept saying, "why, why, why?"

Then she was gone, the hands removed. Arthur looked up through his fingers over his face. His father had pulled her away. She struggled for a moment then calmed, turning away.

"Arthur," his father spoke, "go up to your room now."

Not bothering to comment or argue Arthur pulled himself off the floor, one hand still at his bleeding head. He swept past them both and rushed up the stairs, not pausing to try and overhear their conversation or get his glasses. Looking up Arthur saw George and Patrick standing at the top in their pajamas. Two steps away he stopped and stared at them. He knew he must look a sight with blood at the side of his head and tear stains down his cheek. They backed up to allow Arthur to reach the top and stand in front of them. Patrick was looking up at him, a little fearfully, as if should he stand too near Arthur he would suffer the same fate. On his left George was looking past him down the stairs with a stern expression on his face.

"The shattering glass woke us up," Patrick said finally, fingering the corner of his pajama top.

Arthur just nodded.

"I know you wanted to see the muggle girl," George said and Arthur looked up at him, "but you shouldn't have snuck out. You could have just asked to go visit her."

George was the logical Ravenclaw as always. Arthur expected no less of him and knew he was right. The older boy usually was right.

"But…" he began, "mum shouldn't have done that to you." George flattened down some of Arthur's hair as he spoke in an uncharacteristic affectionate way.

The eldest Weasley brother always cared for Arthur and Patrick, looking out for them at Hogwarts, helping them with their studies, and defending them, mostly Arthur, from their parents. However, he was rarely physically affectionate. Normally he only passed on advice and knowledge from having lived two or five years longer than they.

At this surprising show of physical contact Arthur felt his knees shake and he fell against his brother wrapping him in a tight hug. He buried his face in George's shoulder and felt George wrap his arms around him with an ease which made it seem as if George was more comfortable with physical contact than anyone in all of England. Arthur let himself cry a little while George gently patted his back.

"Alright," George said and they pulled apart, "let's clean you up."

George led him to the bathroom where the two of them washed the blood from Arthur's face and removed the shards of glass. Patrick stood in the doorway and watched, occasionally looking nervously back at the stairs.

"We'll be going back to Hogwarts in a month," George said as he taped a piece of gauze in place on the side of Arthur's head.

He looked at George in the mirror. "I know."

"Done." George said, putting the medical tape back in the medicine cabinet. "I'm afraid I don't know any charms to…" there he just trailed off and forced a little smile.

"You wouldn't be able to anyway," Arthur said with a bit of a smile back.

"True."

At that the three boys went to bed. Arthur locked the door to his room trying not to think.

His father never mentioned the night's events and Arthur never did tell his mother where he had been.

* * *

"Arthur, wake up."

Rolling over, Arthur pulled the pillow over his head. However, the pillow was quickly pulled away.

"Yeah, ok, funny. Get up, Arthur."

Arthur cracked open one eye to see Tank looking down at him.

"I don't need to look at the clock to know it's some time after 1 AM," Arthur said, half into his pillow.

"1:37, actually."

"We're going to the kitchens, Arthur," Alexander called from the dorm door. "So, get your Weasley arse out of bed."

"Be nice, Alexander," Terrence said as he jumped onto Arthur's bed making Arthur 'oomph' in response, "the man just woke up."

Arthur saw Alexander roll his eyes at the door and cross his arms.

"This was your idea, Terrence."

"Who isn't hungry at 1:37?" Tank said, pulling the covers off Arthur forcing Terrence to stand up. "Aren't you, Arthur?"

"You just woke me up; why would I be hungry?" he grumbled.

"It's 1:40 now," Terrence said helpfully.

Arthur sighed and rolled onto his back. Tank and Terrence stood on either side of his bed. By the door Alexander drummed his fingers on his arm. This was what he got for being in Gryffindor wasn't it? Crazy friends. Arthur huffed and sat up.

"Ok, ok, let's go."

Tank and Terrence whooped, threw Arthur's robes on to Arthur's head, and yanked him out of the bed.

"All right, all right," Alexander said, standing up straight and opening the door. "Come on you clowns."

Arthur pulled his robe over his head, grabbed his wand off his bed side table just in case, and stepped into his shoes. The four of them crept down the stairs and into the common room. One third year girl was still awake down there with a charms book over her face. She peeked out from under it as they went by and waved weakly. They were 5th years after all and clearly knew what they were doing sneaking out.

"I want a sandwich," Tank whispered once they were out the portrait hole, "a turkey and tomato and cheese sandwich! No! Waffles, Waffles would be great!"

"I will eat whatever the house elves push into my hands!" Terrence said, bounding ahead of them.

"Oy! Terrence!" Alexander whispered harshly, "calm down or you'll get us caught."

"No! Toast and waffles!" Tank continued. "Just butter and cinnamon on the toast and whipped cream and strawberries on the waffles. Oh yes."

"You know, I think you are actually making me nauseous," Arthur said, shoving Tank to the side.

"Shall we get you a cup of tea then, darling?" Tank asked, throwing an arm around Arthur's shoulders.

Alexander laughed and Tank wiggled his eyebrows. Arthur just shook his head and they plowed forward, catching up to Terrence. The four walked on in silence, shoving each other good naturedly now and then. They had to duck into a near by classroom once to avoid Ogg coming around a corner on patrol. Apart from that the Gryffindors found their path blissfully empty and quiet.

Upon reaching the painting of fruit Tank stopped before it, turned to his friends, did an exaggerated bow and put his hands up in a gesture of 'after you' to the others. Arthur stepped up, tickled the pear, and in they went.

"Food, ho!" Terrence cried and practically flew around the four large preparation tables in the middle of the room to get to cupboards.

"Just don't knock any pans down you nut," Alexander said over his shoulder to Terrence as he walked over to one closet. "Now, oh, come to me pumpkin pie."

Tank looked at Arthur and held out his hand. "Shall we, husband, dear?"

Arthur took Tank's hand and twirled him around once, much to Tank's surprise.

"Of course," he replied and grinned.

Alexander was sitting cross legged on one of the prep tables now, the one which was positioned directly below the Gryffindor table above in the Great hall in fact. Alexander had a pumpkin pie and a plate in front of him. He cut a piece and began to attack it with his fork.

"Oooo, pie!" Tank said.

"Oh no!" Alexander held his fork out toward Tank threateningly. "Don't you dare. Get your own."

A few house elves were awake now, all clustered around Terrence.

"Oh, certainly," he was saying. "I'll have some custard and biscuits and, oh, what ever else you have!"

Hopping up onto one of the side counters, Arthur sat, careful not to hit his head on any pots or pans hanging on the wall. Tank walked over and leaned his hip against the counter edge next to Arthur.

"So, are you really not hungry or do you want something?"

"Actually," Arthur said, "tea wouldn't be bad."

Tank chuckled. "Old lady already, but all right. Ask and you shall receive." He stood up straight and walked over toward the fireplace at the far end of the room.

"You don't have to get me tea, Tank," Arthur called after him.

"Hey," Tank turned and walked backwards facing Arthur, "I have to do something for you now and then, wouldn't want to be a free loader," and he turned back around.

"Oh, I love pie."

Glancing over at Alexander on the table, Arthur laughed as the other boy lay on his stomach, pie at his nose, and shoveled the last of his second piece into his mouth. Over at Grand Central House Elf Station Terrence was now holding one plate full of cakes and a basket of bread, fruit, and who knew what else.

Arthur really did have a strange troop of friends. Alexander was the serious type most of the time, reading all sorts of books on obscure subjects like vampire history, broom theory, and banshee protection. He did fine in class, except when he feel asleep in history of magic but really who could stay awake in that class? Many thought Alexander was a stuffy sort, too clean and sarcastic. But Arthur knew when Alexander wasn't pushing his black hair out of his eyes behind a book the boy could be relaxed as well, make a mess in the kitchens or not make his bed, laugh at jokes. Arthur knew he just wanted others to respect him and see him as smart and important, even if he did have some strange reading interests. He just didn't relax around a lot of people. Arthur felt glad to be one of them.

Terrence, on the other hand, was the messy, feisty sort. He was out going like Tank but not nearly so dramatic and larger than life. He just liked to talk and make friends. He was built like a frog, thin and gangly with chestnut brown hair and green eyes. His smile gave him chipmunk cheeks and his hands were the biggest Arthur had seen on someone so thin. Terrence had friends in every house, even Slytherin though he was a staunch Gryffindor. He was quick to get into arguments and did not take losing well. He'd lost more points to the house than any of them due to his fights. However, Terrence also knew how to laugh just as quickly as argue. He didn't let the petty get to him and overall would rather laugh about something and let the little go than fight over it. It was the big insults one could expect him to die hard over. Arthur loved Terrence's sense of humor and personable nature.

Then, of course, there was Arthur's crazy, dramatic, funny, witty, and sometimes psychotic best mate. He may have been a little outrageous at times, always putting on his own little show for the outside world but Arthur would never trade Tank. He knew Tank better than anyone. He knew Tank's insecurities about others liking him, his constant fighting with his brother, his fear of bees, his dislike for herbology, just as he knew about Tank's witty humor and dashing smile. And he knew Arthur just as well which made them a perfect match.

"Your tea, sir," Tank said as he walked up to Arthur, cup and saucer in hand.

"Thanks," Arthur said, taking the cup.

Tank joined Arthur up on the counter and began munching on a sandwich he had been carrying in his other hand.

"Gave up on the waffles and toast?" Arthur asked.

"No, I may get them later but the sandwich was calling to me." He took a bite and looked at Arthur. "Plus I would have had to make the other two; you know waiting to toast and all."

"The house elves could have done that."

"I think they are rather distracted by Terrence," Tank replied.

They both looked to the other side of the room. A chair had been summoned for Terrence; his previous food platters were set to the side and now the elves were bringing him various dishes to try samples of. Terrence did not seem to have any problem with this.

"You may have a point there," Arthur said, taking a sip of his tea.

"So, how do you think this year is going to go," Tank asked. "OWLs and all?"

"It's only September," Arthur replied with a shrug. "It's hard to say. I mean my brother did fine when he took his OWLs but that's George. I think we'll be all right. I mean you and I can study together for them and I mean study for real you know. Plus, we have Alexander and-"

"I didn't just mean OWLs, Arthur," Tank cut in.

He stopped and looked at Tank, "Oh… well."

"I mean, well, we're getting older and all and we're not just second or third years anymore. Older and wiser and more work and that…." Tank was rambling. "And we're all going to be doing different things eventually and taking different OWL classes next year and just…" he stopped suddenly then sighed slightly. "You're always going to be my best friend, right Arthur?"

Arthur stared back at Tank's earnest face for a moment then smiled warmly. "Always Tank, you couldn't tear me away. Don't doubt it."

"Oh, dear."

Both boys turned to look at Alexander at the sound of his voice.

"I think three pieces may have been a bit much," he said, pushing the remaining pie away from him.

Tank laughed, shoving the last bites of his sandwich into his mouth. Arthur glanced at Tank out of the corner of his eyes. Certainly no one else saw the sides of Tank that he did; no one else saw the Tank under the bravado, under the laughter and humor and antics. Arthur realized how special he felt then that this side of Tank was his alone.

"Ok, ok, enough," Terence said, walking back over toward them, plate and basket in hand, elves trailing behind him. "What do you say we head out, mates?"

"Yep!" Tank said, jumping off the counter.

Arthur gulped down the last of his tea and followed suit. The three of them dragged Alexander off the table, forcing him to leave his pie.

"I'm full now but I won't be later!" He protested.

"Terrence has enough food there to feed the whole house," Tank said. "I think you will be just fine should hunger plague you again tonight."

The four Gryffindors sauntered down the dark hallways, whispering and laughing to each other. They managed quite well at avoiding all detection and arrived back at their common room tired and full of food or, in Arthur's case, tea. Trudging up the stairs past the sleeping third year girl they stumbled back into their room, Alexander sitting right down on his bed and groaning.

"I need to learn to not trust my eyes when it comes to how much food I can eat."

"Too true," Terrence said, putting his basket of food on his trunk while he sat on his bed with the cakes plate.

Arthur sat down on his bed, taking off his shoes, and Tank flopped down on his back beside him.

"Aren't you glad we woke you up, Arthur?" Terrence asked.

"Of course, Mr. Longbottom. Who needs sleep when you can watch your friends gorge themselves on pie, cakes, and turkey sandwiches?"

Tank sat up and shoved Arthur to the side into his pillow. "Exactly, damn it."

They all laughed.


	2. Love and Friendship

In the aftermath of Arthur's tumultuous heart break filled 4th year, 5th year rolled around. After Fredericka he'd bounced back onto a little blond Hufflepuff girl for a month but ended the affair when he realized he still pined for Fredericka. However, the summer had allowed Arthur to finally get over Fredericka and even have his 3 week fling with Amy. It had been sweet and passionate. Still, they parted with mutual consent and resolved to write each other often, though they never did.

After 4th year Arthur decided to not be so weak as to fall head over heels for someone who did not deserve it. He was going to enjoy this year to its full extent, not act ridiculous over anyone and live for himself. Of course he proclaimed all these plans for self confidence and solidarity to Tank. Tank said 'three cheers.'

"Tank, do you know where my second tie has gone?"

Leaning off the edge of his bed and peering under at Arthur, Tank looked at Arthur.

"You mean the one you wore yesterday?"

"What… ow!"

Arthur attempted to look up at Tank and banged his head on the underside of the bed. He clapped his hands over his head groaning. Tank nearly fell off the bed laughing and had to put his one hand on the floor above his head so he didn't.

"You're covered in dust!"

"No thanks to you!" Arthur huffed, blowing dust back at Tank.

"Oh, stuff it you two!" Alexander, their serious black haired friend, said from across the room. "You sound like my parents."

Arthur pulled his head out from under the bed and Tank fell all the way off knocking his books with him.

"Oh, darling," Tank crooned from the floor still laughing. "Please help me. I can't get up!"

"Tank…"

"Arthur! My love."

He only rolled his eyes. "I'm going to find my tie instead."

"Can't you just wear that one then?" Alexander asked.

"No, I tore it in transfiguration."

Alexander stared at him. "Tore a tie?"

"Er…" Arthur only said, not wanting to mention the crazed hedgehog attack.

"I don't think I want to know," he replied then returned to his work.

"Arthur, my love, won't you aid you dear wife?"

Tank had shuffled across the floor on his elbows to Arthur's feet.

"So, you're the wife? Tank, get up."

"I can't without you."

"Tank…" Arthur sighed, kneeling by his trunk to look.

"Oh my poor body, doomed to lie on the floor because my husband despises me."

The lid of Arthur's trunk slammed down.

"Ronald Edgar Claudius McClaggen!"

Tank sat straight up, his face aghast. "Oh! Traitor! You used the Four Name! How could you treat me this way?"

Arthur was only teasing and Tank was being melodramatic.

"Sometimes Tank I have to remind you of your humanity to having a real name."

"Such cruelty…" Tank dramatically sobbed.

"You are both nuts…" Alexander muttered.

Down at dinner, Arthur and Tank sat with Terrence and the 7th year Prewett brothers.

"What are you going to be for Halloween?" Tank asked.

"I have no idea."

His fork dropped. "It's only three weeks away!"

"Yeah," said Terrence with his mouth full, "three long weeks."

"Well, I have mine all planned out."

Arthur nodded not really listening. He gazed out around the great hall over the heads of his multicolored classmates. It buzzed as normal with the end of day conversation. As he gazed off to his right one voice seemed to rise above the rest. Arthur was surprised that he could hear this voice above all the others. It sounded almost like bird song, fluid and confident. He couldn't make out what was being said, even if it was male or female. It was not until Arthur realized that he was in fact staring right at the owner of the voice that he saw it was coming form a light brown haired Hufflepuff boy. His scarf was around his neck despite being indoors and he was pointing his fork as he spoke to the girl across from him.

"Hey, Tank," He nudged his friend's shoulder and pointed, "who is that?"

Tank's eyes followed Arthur's finer to the desired spot.

"What? Blake?"

"Blake." Arthur repeated.

"Yeah. William Blake. He tried out for the Hufflepuff team, made reserve chaser."

"Did he?" Arthur said, not looking away from the animated face.

"Yeah, well… his is a bit of a ponce, you know. He's our year," Tank said, munching on bread.

Arthur wasn't listening anymore. For some reason he could not look away or stop listening to what he could hear of that glorious voice. He wanted to hear it close up. He wanted to talk to this William.

"Don't we have charms with the Hufflepuffs?" Arthur asked to anyone around him.

"Yeah, and History of Magic," Terrence responded.

Arthur grabbed a notebook out of his bag and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Tank asked after him.

He didn't know why he was so bent on speaking to this boy. Then again how did this boy's voice captivate him across the hall? Arthur wanted to talk to him now, hear that voice close up, and that was it. Making his way over to the Hufflepuff table Arthur was fortunate to notice one seat next to William was empty. Reaching the spot he sat down.

William stopped the conversation he had been having and turned to look at Arthur.

"Hello," he said.

The sound of his voice surprised Arthur. It had an effeminate sound to it but was still definitely male. Somehow it made him smile widely like some idiot girl. With the voice directed toward him and Arthur could suddenly not speak, only grin stupidly.

"Um…" William was looking at him confused but also with a sort of interest.

"Oh!" Arthur started. "Sorry, hello."

'You sound like an idiot,' he thought, trying to un-fluster himself.

"I… uh, I'm Arthur Weasley. I have Charms with you."

"Yes, I know. You're a Gryffindor, right?"

Arthur nodded feeling strange, almost like there was no one else in the hall but them. It was so odd.

"Uh… anyhow… I was wondering…"

William looked right at him waiting patiently. Arthur nearly giggled then mentally slapped himself for acting so dumb. It was so strange that he should feel this way. Maybe there had been something in his chicken pot pie.

"Well, you see…" Arthur was rashly making things up as he went. "I wasn't really paying attention last class, you know bored, need sleep… anyhow I missed all of the notes. So…." Arthur was beginning to wonder if any of this sounded credible at all. "I was wondering if I might look at your notes or… or borrow them."

The other boy smiled congenially. "Sure, why not?"

Arthur laughed, partly in surprise and partly in relief. Why had he sounded so dumb anyhow? This was a Hufflepuff boy, trusting and all.

"I don't have them with me though."

"Oh…" Arthur replied only half listening to what was actually said.

He had stopped focusing on William's voice and was looking at his face. His hair was a little long, slightly hanging in his eyes giving him the look of a small shaggy dog. The color of his eyes was a rich chocolate brown which contrasted nicely with his lighter brown hair. The darkness had the effect of drawing one's gaze to William's eyes before anything else.

"Uh, Arthur?"

He mentally slapped himself. "What?"

William looked like he wanted to laugh. "Would meeting me in the library be good for you?"

"Oh!" Arthur nodded. "Yeah, great, wonderful! Thanks."

He jumped up and fled back to the Gryffindor table. Slamming himself down in his seat, Arthur smacked himself in the head. Tank looked over at him raising an eyebrow.

"Problem?"

"I'm an idiot," he muttered.

"What?" Tank looked confused.

"Nothing," he replied.

Why had he gotten so flustered over some stupid Hufflepuff boy with a beautiful voice? Why was he calling the boy's voice beautiful? Also, why had he felt the sudden need to act like a complete berk and go over there with some obviously made up charms notes story?

"Are you alright?" Tank asked. "You're all red. Did that Puff say something? Do I have to hurt him now?"

"No, no, I'm fine!" Arthur insisted.

Why was he suddenly acting so strangely? Anyhow, he now had a library date.

"Damn!" Arthur said.

"What?"

He just realized he'd left too quickly to find out what time he was meeting William in the library. He was insane, that's all there was to it.

Arthur went straight to the library with his charms notebook and sat there with his forehead on the table contemplating his own idiocy until William arrived and tapped him on the head.

"Hello!" William said cheerfully and handed Arthur the notebook in his hand. "I hope you didn't have to wait too long."

"Uh, no," Arthur answered, taking the notebook. "Thank you."

William sat down beside him and Arthur noticed their knees touched as he did so.

"Um… well," William began and Arthur looked at him, waiting.

William didn't speak for a moment, just searched Arthur's face.

"Yes?" Arthur prompted.

"Oh! Well, I thought since you missed what was going on in class you might want help or something."

"Oh!" Arthur chirped. "Sure! That would be nice. Charms aren't always my best subject anyhow."

"Really?" said William, "I'm usually really good at them so we'll make a good match here."

William laughed and Arthur blushed.

"Ok," was all he could say.

"Ok…" William echoed and for a second Arthur thought he saw a tinge of red on the Hufflepuff's face too.

They turned to William's charms notebook and Arthur smiled inwardly to himself. This seemed to be a good situation now. He felt sort of bubbly inside and was overwhelmingly glad William didn't seem to think he was an idiot. In fact they were sitting right next to each other, normal as could be. He felt quite happy.

After that Arthur and William began studying together every Friday after dinner. William would help Arthur with Charms, Arthur would help him in Transfiguration, and they would tackle potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts together. It was an ideal arrangement, very good for both parties.

Arthur found that William could make him laugh very easily but in a much different way than Tank. He had a habit of slipping very obvious puns into their normal conversation then acting like he hadn't meant to. Sometimes they would have pun wars trying to see who could keep the train of silliness going on the longest. This often resulted in them entirely forgetting about studying and getting yelled at by Ms. Hawkins, the librarian, because they were too noisy.

More than this normal friendly interplay Arthur noticed other things between the two of them. Whenever they would study together they would consistently sit side by side with some part of their legs touching. By normal standards this sort of contact was unusual yet Arthur felt a certain unease if they were not doing so when they sat. Beyond that Arthur would notice at times that their faces were closer than a normal friendly distance and he could feel William's breath on his face. Most of all Arthur acutely noticed little casual touches that William would do during their studying. He would touch Arthur's hand as he spoke or brush a strand of hair out of Arthur's face. It was things such as these that would send jolts of tension shooting through Arthur's shoulders and back. Not to mention that every time he first heard William's voice he could not help but let out a shaky breath and smile widely.

It took a month of study sessions, making faces in class, and gazing during meals for Arthur to realize that he did in fact have a crush on William. At first this realization had scared him. He didn't know much about men that liked other men but he had heard of it. It wasn't something you really talked about. Now Arthur had a crush on a boy. William had a round sort of feminine face but his body and over all look was still masculine with hard edges. Arthur had only ever liked girls before and still didn't think of any other boy in a sexual manner. So, Arthur deduced he probably wasn't queer, but then what were these feelings for William? Well, he knew what they were, he just didn't know why.

After another two weeks of thinking, worrying, and being extremely nervous around William, Arthur decided he could like whom ever he chose at the present moment. So, he should not feel worried or bad about it. He just wasn't going to tell anyone about it, especially William.

A week and a half before Christmas break Tank stopped him in the common room before he went to the library to study with William.

"Why do you go to study with that Hufflepuff so much?"

"He's good at Charms," Arthur said which had become his standard response to any such question.

"Yeah, well so am I," Tank insisted standing up from the couch.

Arthur gave him an incredulous look. "Tank, you never study."

"I do too!"

He scoffed.

"Ok, just a little but I do. Why don't you study with me? Maybe I would study more if you did!"

"Why does it matter who I study with?" Arthur felt hot.

"It doesn't!" Tank snapped.

"Well-" Arthur stuttered, "well… what then?"

"I…" Tank stopped as if he was confusing himself. "I mean… well he's a Hufflepuff."

"Yeah?"

"Well… yeah!"

Arthur stared at him.

"Well… he's just, he's such a ponce!"

"What?" Arthur said incredulously.

"He's just some Hufflepuff!"

Arthur laughed and Tank sighed.

"Well, go on and study then, but afterwards you're raiding the kitchen with me!"

"Of course, wifey," Arthur said, winking.

"Darling," Tank replied over dramatically and Arthur walked out shaking his head.

Arriving at the library Arthur found William was already there, his head lying on his folded arms on the table with his eyes closed. Arthur sighed quietly and slipped into the seat beside William. His hair had fallen in his face and he was breathing slowly. Arthur suddenly wondered what it would be like to sleep beside him at night.

Shaking the thought from his mind, Arthur gently shook William's shoulder.

"Hey, Will, wake up."

"Hmmuph…"

Arthur chuckled. "William Blake, this is your Arthur's-here-and-its-time-to-study wake up call."

"Hmmuph-oh!" William sat straight up. "Oh my, hi, sorry."

"It's fine."

He stretched his arms then leaned his elbow on the table and put his chin on his palm.

"I guess I was pretty tired."

"Heh. Seems so."

"It's nice to wake up to your face though," He said with a yawn.

"Huh?" Arthur squeaked, his eyes going wide with surprise.

"What?" William said, sitting up.

"Uh… we should, uh, start studying then, eh?" Arthur said.

"Oh, um, I suppose so."

They both opened their books and notes looking through them in silence for awhile. Arthur felt tenser than normal and couldn't get himself to speak, nothing at all. His jaw was clamped tightly shut.

"Do you, uh, remember what the professor said about Grindylows in Defense?"

"What?" Arthur said, with a spasm, "Grindylows?"

"Uh, yeah…"

Arthur noticed just then that their faces were very close.

"I… um… don't really…"

He couldn't finish speaking. The heat around him felt so suffocating, yet he could not move away from it. All he could focus on were William's brown eyes looking right back into his. Arthur was suddenly filled with an urge to tell William everything, every crazy feeling locked up inside him.

"Will, I…"

Suddenly, William kissed him. For a moment Arthur froze in shock. His brain couldn't even form words to decide whether this was a good, bad, or amazing thing. Then Arthur could feel William moving back, discouraged, so Arthur willed his lips to move and kissed back. William inhaled quickly in surprise but the kiss continued. Arthur knew his cheeks were red.

Then they broke apart. Before Arthur could even take a full breath William was babbling.

"Oh Merlin, I am so sorry Arthur!"

"I-" Arthur started.

"I shouldn't have- I mean- I know you're not queer! I'm sorry Arthur. That was stupid, I know it."

"Will-"

"I know you're going to hate me and I'm just so sorry."

Arthur put his hand over William's mouth.

"We're in a library, William. You need to keep your voice down," Arthur said calmly. "Plus, I wanted you to kiss me."

William's eye brows raised and Arthur removed his hand. William stared at him, his mouth hanging open slightly. Then he smiled and put a hand on Arthur's cheek. They kissed again. As opposed to the first time they were now frantic. Their noses bumped, teeth clacked, and their lips smashed hard against each other. Lucky for them they were studying in a back corner near the Herbology books so no one could see them now. Arthur buried a hand in William's hair and pulled him against his chest. He felt like he just couldn't kiss enough. William's hand was on Arthur's neck, holding him against his lips. They fumbled together in sexual desperation borne of weeks of repression until they finally came up for air.

At first they just panted, faces still only inches apart. Arthur felt himself grinning and was unable to stop.

"You surprise me all the time Arthur Weasley," William said, kissing his lips lightly, "and I can't believe how much I enjoy it."

They marked the beginning of their relationship as November 20th and their favorite spot as that corner of the library. Herbology class took on new meaning and gained new respect for both of them.

As it turned out, unlike Arthur, William did think of himself as queer and had for some time. In the Wizarding world this sort of self affirmation was not usually publicly pronounced. The society still did not look favorably upon such an alternative lifestyle even though it was the 60s. However, among William's close friends it was known he was gay and accepted. In fact his best friend, Nathan, was gay too and quite obviously if one knew what to look for. His other girl friend, Sue, was also queer.

Dating William plunged Arthur into a world he hadn't even known was there before. He learned that he and William weren't the only gay couple at Hogwarts, though there were few. Two girls in Ravenclaw were dating as well as a pair of 7th year Gryffindors which surprised Arthur. No one at Hogwarts was openly queer except to friends they could trust. Through William and his friends Arthur learned about Querent Bowie, the first openly gay wizard who asked his neighbor for his son's hand in marriage and was avada kedavra'ed on the spot. Not to mention numerous other events of gay wizard history ignored by those who did not share in that past. He learned new gay terms such as fag hag and a new use for the name Cornish Pixies.

Among William's friends they could be open. Arthur would sit in William's lap or they could hold each other's hand, even kiss. On the other hand, with Arthur's friends he and William were just friends. At first Tank had been cold to William, clearly upset about some Hufflepuff taking his best friend's attention. After two weeks, however, his attitude changed dramatically and Tank was joking and laughing with William like he was another Gryffindor. It wasn't until later that Arthur found out the reason for this change was that Tank had figured out they were dating and did not care at all. He, actually, was pleased to know he still had his best friend. Terrence and Alexander were no problem at all, despite the fact that Arthur and William were just friends to them. It was somewhat difficult for Arthur behaving this way but William helped him adjust.

All in all being in a physical relationship with a boy was not as strange as Arthur thought it would be. Granted it was difficult to keep their relationship secret and hold back his affections during certain company. Still he adored every thing about William. He loved touching William's face, tracing every curve with his finger tips. He would kiss slowly up and down William's chest when they were alone in the Hufflepuff common room. In turn William would kiss every spot on his face and hold Arthur's hand every opportunity he had. At times Arthur was surprised with himself at how easily he held tightly to a male body and kissed male lips. He would find himself saying the sweetest, sappiest things to William.

"I love your lips," Arthur murmured as he lay beside the cross legged William on his bed.

William laughed, turning a page in his Charms book. "You do kiss them a lot."

Arthur nuzzled his cheek against William's leg. "No, really I mean it. They're so full and bright."

William gave him an incredulous look and Arthur blushed.

"Arthur Weasley, you are far too cute," he said and kissed Arthur's nose with a thoughtful smile.

His eyes stayed longingly on Arthur's face, fingering his collar. Then with a sigh he turned back to his book. "So, cute."

It was true. Arthur was being quite the sappy boyfriend but he did well to control himself when others were around. He was still afraid, despite all the joy, that someone would find out about them, including his brothers.

On December 30th, one week after their one month anniversary, Arthur and William had sex for the first time.

They had decided to stay for the winter holiday so they could get some true alone time together. Lucky for them no other Hufflepuff 5th years had decided to stay over break and they had the room to themselves. Arthur slept in William's bed every night, his head nestled on William's shoulder.

"My older sister and I use to play dress up," William was saying that night as Arthur lay beside him. "I liked wearing the heels a little too much."

Arthur laughed.

"My father found us once and I was wearing a bright red boa my sister had found in our grandmother's closet. Boy he was mad!"

They both laughed, bumping noses.

"Needless to say, I didn't wear the boa again. In fact I hate the sight of them now."

"Really?" Arthur chuckled, half mesmerized by William's voice.

"Yeah." William's hand slowly crept down Arthur's bare chest. "Way too ostentatious, aren't they?"

William's hand inched into Arthur's boxers. He gulped and one hand clutched the sheets.

"Oh…" was all Arthur managed.

William grinned.

"Well, the heels were good though." His hand stroked slowly up and down. "They make me taller than her."

"Uh huh…" Arthur could barely speak, only focus on the movement of William's hand.

"Still, I somehow managed to…" he tugged, "live without them."

"Oh…I…" Arthur gasped out.

His one hand cupped William's face while the other traveled down to William's crotch.

"Arthur…"

William turned them so he was lying on top of Arthur. He rubbed his crotch down against Arthur's inciting a gasp. William tangled his hands in Arthur's hair, kissing him fiercely. Arthur pulled at William's shorts, as well as his own, flinging them off of their ankles. With nothing but skin between them Arthur's desire spiked upward.

"William…"

William paused in kissing Arthur's neck.

"Do you think… think we could…"

William perched himself up on his elbows.

"You want to have sex?" he asked in a husky voice.

"Yes!" Arthur responded, his hands touching all over William's body.

"Are you sure?" He asked, holding either side of Arthur's head.

Arthur nodded confidently in William's hands. However, looking up at William he saw doubt flickering on William's face.

"Hey…" Arthur stroked William's cheek. "Just because I've only dated girls before doesn't mean I'm not with you now and that I want this."

William smiled. "That's true." Then he kissed Arthur on the lips and reached between the two of their bodies.

Arthur was once again struck by that voice as he moaned.

On their three month anniversary William said 'I love you' and fucked Arthur on the couch of the Hufflepuff common room without making a sound.

* * *

Arthur and Tank had been best mates since 1st year. They had happened to sit next to each other at the Gryffindor table after sorting, struck up a conversation and the friendship just rolled on from there.

Arthur really liked Tank because he had such a quirky way of life. He liked to be dramatically humorous and sarcastic. However, despite his sometimes ridiculous behavior and crazy antics he was responsible. Though you never saw him do it he always got his work done on time and kept his portion of the dorm clean and organized. It was almost obsessive how all his books were lined up on the table beside his bed, all his clothes were folded inside his trunk, and you never saw any of his dirty laundry. Arthur on the other hand always had some pile beside his bed or some new muggle thing he'd found on his bedside table. Arthur kept himself organized but in his own messy way. Alexander was clean except for making his bed and Terrance was the messiest of all.

Arthur liked this little compulsion of Tank's. It sort of balanced out the insanity that was Tank. Then, of course, there was the reason he liked to be called Tank instead of by his true name. Arthur was the only one who knew the reason.

Arthur came back to the dorm late one night after 3:00. Coming into the tower he passed by Alexander mostly asleep on the couch by the fire. Up in the dorm he crept in as quietly as he could. He could hear Terrence snoring lightly behind his curtains. Creeping over to his bed Arthur suddenly noticed Tank sitting up awake in his bed.

"Tank?" Arthur said, walking over to the other.

Tank was sitting staring off into space, a piece of parchment in front of him. He did not respond.

"Tank?" Arthur tried again, touching Tank's shoulder.

The other jerked and looked at him as if he'd only just realized Arthur was there. He blinked then seemed to force out a smile.

"Hi, Arthur."

Arthur's brow creased. "What are you doing awake? It's past 3 now."

"Oh, is it?" Tank said glancing around as if looking for a clock which they did not have in the dorm.

"Yeah..." Arthur said sitting down.

He didn't know what was wrong but clearly there was something. Arthur glanced down quickly at the paper in front of Tank, catching a few words and phrases like 'no need to come home,' 'your brother,' and 'just send us an owl.' Then things clicked into place.

Arthur bit his lip. He knew Tank's family wasn't the best, out of four children Tank was the last and certainly unintentional child. His next closest sibling was six years older than himself so his family relations were much like having five parents. He was not really bonded to his siblings and his parents seemed to care little for him at all. He also had a volatile relationship with his second elder brother Tim who had spent most of their childhood beating Tank up. In summation, Tank hated to going home and hated any mention of contact with his cold family.

"What did they say?" Arthur asked quietly.

"Nothing important," Tank replied after a beat slowly crumpling up the parchment in front of him. "No need to come home for Easter and sorry won't be sending anything for your birthday."

"Tank..."

"Sometimes it just drives me mad, Arthur," Tank said suddenly, his voice serious. "Everyone thinks I am just energetic and happy all the time, always joking and laughing and being sarcastic and yeah I am. But... god sometimes its such an act. I get so tired of putting up a face."

"You don't have to, Tank," Arthur replied.

"Sometimes I just want to scream! Want to tell everyone to go fuck off back to their happy families and their holidays and all that shit. I just feel so worthless sometimes. I mean, I'm not even supposed to be here! My family wouldn't care if anything ever happened to me! I just don't matter."

"Ronnie," Arthur said, touching Tank's arm. "That's not true. I care, you matter to me."

Arthur only ever called Tank 'Ronnie' when he was really upset. It sounded a little childish but no one else ever called Tank that but him. Arthur liked to think its what a real brother would have called him.

Tank said turning to look at Arthur at the use of the name. He smiled a little then spoke again. "Do you know why I have people call me Tank?"

Arthur shook his head suddenly realizing he could not remember.

"I don't even remember where I got the name. I don't actually like it all that much. I just remember back then in first year wanting to be someone else, wanting no one to see what I really was, unwanted. So I made up a name and decided to always smile. Maybe if I did that I would be happy."

"Are you happy?"

Tank just nodded a little. "Usually..."

"Well, Ron," Arthur said picking up the crumpled paper and throwing it toward the other end of the room. "You've got me as your best mate. So, don't you worry about how anyone else sees you or any of that because I'm the most important anyway." Tank laughed. "And I don't care about any of that."

Tank smiled and suddenly hugged Arthur.

"How did you slip past, Arthur?" Tank asked quietly.

"Weasely skills," Arthur whispered.

Tank laughed and released Arthur. They sat for a moment in slience then Arthur stood up and gently nudged Tank's shoulder.

"Good night."

Tank smiled back at him. "Yeah, night."

* * *

He'd known who Molly Prewett was, known her twin brothers especially. Gideon and Fabian had been the most popular Gryffindors in their year, probably in the whole house while they were at Hogwarts. Molly had just been their little sister, a girl no one messed with unless you wanted your whole body covered in boils.

However, it was not until his sixth year that Arthur really saw her. By then her brothers were out of Hogwarts and it seemed as if the light those two had always made was suddenly placed on to her.

When they had all come back to school that year she seemed as if she was a whole new person. She talked more, laughed more, and just seemed to be there more all together. Arthur had never really had friends outside of his year at Hogwarts much, especially those younger than him. So, he hadn't really noticed her or interacted with her prior.

Yet one day on his way to class with Hufflepuff Arthur was going up some flight of stairs. It was then that he looked up and really saw Molly Prewett coming down the stairs toward him. She simply looked beautiful, no other adjective would do. She had long red sort of curly hair which she kept up in a pony tail at the back of her head. She was a little plumper than other girls but at that moment Arthur only saw it as an advantage. Her bag was slung at her side and her tie was a little loose. She was smiling as if she knew some big secret joke on all of them. As he watched her walk down the stairs Arthur wondered why he had never noticed her before. Sure her laugh was a little too loud and she was kind of short but who could argue that she simply was lovely?

Perhaps she had come out of the shadow of her brothers to be ten times better. Perhaps it was because she was older now. It didn't really matter in the end because Arthur could feel within himself the urge to hold her and kiss her growing.

"Hello, Arthur," she said as he passed him on the stairs.

He stopped and watched her walk down, her pony tail bobbing. Arthur felt heat in his face.

"Hello, Molly."

* * *

Arthur, Tank, Terrence, and Alexander all sat around the table in the common room, books and parchment filling the empty spaces. The room was silent save the scratching of quills and occasional mutters from the boys themselves. It was well into night and the rest of the common room was deserted.

"To hell with it," Tank finally said destroying the quiet

"What?" the other three said in time, heads snapping up.

"Why are we even bothering?"

"If you mean 'why are we even bothering to do this' may I remind you that the OWLs are coming in the near future?" Alexander replied looking as if Tank was insane.

"That's just it!" Tank replied, flinging his arms wide. "The OWLs are not tomorrow and yet our OWL classes are trying to kill us with work. If we keep up at this pace by the time the real OWLs are here we'll be totally burnt out."

"It happens to some people every year," Arthur replied.

"Yeah, and I don't want to be one!" Tank said, crossing his arms.

"Tank, get a grip and finish your work," Arthur said, throwing a piece of parchement at him. "We've got to do the homework so when the real thing comes we are prepared."

"How will be prepared if we are in a coma from too much work?"

"A coma?" Alexander said. "Really?"

"I think I'm already in a coma," Terrence replied, his face nearly flat against the book in front of him.

"You're always in a coma," Arthur muttered.

A book hit him in the head from across the table. Arthur groaned but could not be bothered to retaliate.

"And yet you all keep writing!" Tank cried, standing up. "We have to fight back against this! We have to stop this tide of homework! We have to go to bed!"

"Tank!" the other three shouted.

He closed his mouth and blinked.

"Sit down," Arthur said, "You're just cracking up under the strain. Stop being a pansy and get back to it!"

Tank slowly sat down and nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Weasley, that is just what I needed."

Alexander sighed loudly and Terrence began giggling into the paper in front of him. Picking up a quill, Tank began writing furiously as he looked between two books and his parchment. Arthur smiled as he watched them.

"You guys are clearly the best friends ever."

"Yep," the other three chorused.

* * *

They stood out by greenhouse two after dinner. It was dark out but Arthur could still see the smile on William's face. He almost took William's hand and went back inside right then but this had to be done.

"William, I have something to tell you." Arthur began.

"Early anniversary plans?" William sounded flirtatious.

'Oh, I can't,' Arthur thought.

He took William's hand tightly in his own, trying to keep his voice steady.

"No, William."

His face fell. "Ok…"

"William, these months with you have been great. You're been nothing but wonderful." He paused. "I've loved you and still do."

"No Arthur," William said, "stop it."

"You have been a perfect boyfriend to me but I can't anymore."

"Arthur! Stop it, now."

"Will, I'm so sorry. I don't want to do this to you. I don't want to hurt you. You don't deserve this but…"

"Stop, Arthur." William gripped Arthur's hand more fully. "You love me, I know you do!"

Arthur looked away. The tone of William's voice was nearly enough to make him change his mind. It sounded so desperate and insistent. However, Arthur wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing. Why did some things require so much more bravery than he ever thought he'd need?

"William, I don't want to end up lying to you or hurting you more. We need to do this now. I know its hard but -"

"It's someone else!" William interrupted.

Arthur's mouth clicked shut.

"It is!" William pulled his hands away. "It's a girl!"

"Will…"

"Who?"

Arthur was silent. He wanted to run away. He didn't want to do this.

"Who, Arthur!"

"Molly Prewett."

There was a pause where Arthur just looked at the grass. He could feel William staring at him. It was then that it occurred to Arthur that William had been hoping he would say 'no one.'

"Ah. So, you're leaving me for a 5th year girl. Tired of the little Hufflepuff boy, is that it?" William yelled.

"No! No, it's not! I do love you William but not like I use to. And Molly is who I want now!" It came out harsher than Arthur had intended but he could not take it back.

A sob escape from William's throat and his head turned to the side. Arthur could hear him trying to keep himself still and quiet.

"I... don't understand, Arthur. You said you loved me even though I was a boy that it didn't matter."

"It doesn't!" Arthur insisted. "William, look at me." William turned his head back. "It's not because Molly is a girl and you're a boy. It's because I know its time for me to leave when I think about someone else more than my boyfriend."

"You know how that sounds to me Arthur?" He took a step back.

"It's the truth, Will. Maybe along the way I just... I don't know William. It's not the same for me anymore and I want to be with Molly."

"Are you already?" William said cuttingly.

"No!" Arthur put out his hand placating. "I would never do that to you."

William did not respond. They both stood there looking at anything but each other. Arthur stuffed his hands in the pockets of his robe and chanced a look at William. His arms were crossed, shoulders shaking a little from held back tears, and he was looking in the direction of the forest.

"Well…" William said. His voice was quiet and close to breaking into a higher octave from silent crying. "I guess you won't have to hide and sneak around with this gay boy any more. You can go and be normal with your girl!"

Then he turned and walked quickly away. Arthur took a step. He wanted to chase after William, hold him and tell him that he still mattered. It was true though. Some where during those months Arthur's love for William had faded out of the romantic. He still did care deeply for William but now all he could think about was Molly. He didn't want to have to hurt William. Will deserved better and now Arthur had failed him.

Finally getting his feet to move Arthur walked back into the castle, hid behind a tapestry to avoid Ogg and returned to the Gryffindor tower. Tank was waiting for him on the couch with _The Time Machine_ in his hand. He looked up when Arthur came through the portrait hole and closed his book. Sitting down beside him, Arthur put his feet up on the table and crossed his arms.

"So, how did it go?" Tank asked.

Arthur tried to smile as he looked over at Tank but it only half came out.

"That good, huh?" Tank said.

"Yeah…" Then he sighed. "You don't ever get to say what you really want to when you break up with someone, do you?"

"Not usually, no," Tank replied.

"No," Arthur said quietly, "no."


	3. Molly Weasley and Goodbye to Hogwarts

The hands of the clock high above Professor Binns' head seemed frozen in place. It felt like each minute took five or even ten real ones to pass. Arthur wondered if someone had cast confundo or some slowing spell on the clock. Maybe Peeves was in the clock making it slower just to vex all of them.

Two seats over Terrence was making his quill turn over and over in the air. Beside him Alexander was fast asleep and had been nearly since the class began. Arthur had nothing personal against history of magic but Binns seemed to be trying to kill his students by slowly starving them of their proper senses. Two rows up Sue from Hufflepuff glared back at him. She'd never forgiven him for breaking up with William even though William was seeing someone else now and never spoke to Arthur.

Looking at the clock again, Arthur saw one minute had passed since he'd last looked.

"I am really going to die here…" Arthur muttered.

Something hit Arthur in the head. Arthur caught the balled up piece of parchment before it hit the floor and looked behind him. Tank was obviously looking away and twirling a piece of hair between his fingers. Opening the paper Arthur read.

-wake up you carrot topped ponce-

Arthur snorted and turned the piece over. Quickly he scribbled, 'how about you hex yourself, git.' Ginning he lobed it over his shoulder.

A moment later he was rewarded with a small scoff and a laugh. Arthur looked back.

Tank held up his wand and waggled it at Arthur. He mouthed, 'accio trousers!' and mock pointed his wand at Arthur.

"I know you want to, wifey," Arthur whispered.

Tank choked, blushed, and laughed into his hand, hitting his head on his desk. Arthur almost fell out of his chair, hands clamped hard over his mouth. Instead he knocked into Alexander with his elbow, waking him up.

"What?" Alexander said a bit too loudly.

A few people looked back momentarily. Arthur looked up at the ceiling, stifling his laughter. Alexander blinked in a confused manner.

Arthur looked back at Tank and gave him a tsk tsk motion with his finger. Tank just stuck out his tongue and pointed at Arthur.

"Oh me? My fault?" he whispered.

Tank nodded.

"You started it." Arthur hissed.

Alexander jabbed Arthur in the side. Arthur turned back around poking Alexander back. He looked up at the clock. They still had half an hour of class.

* * *

"Bloody hell…" Arthur grumbled putting his forehead on his desk.

"Arthur?"

Munching on his ham, Arthur turned to look at Tank.

"What?"

"Are you going home for Christmas?"

Arthur paused half way to his mouth with his eggs. Tank was looking at him a little nervously.

"I think so…"

"Oh, ok… I was just… wondering."

Arthur put down his fork.

"Why?"

"Well, I thought perhaps we could stay here for Christmas. I mean, maybe, if your family isn't doing anything. I mean because mine isn't doing anything... with me at least. And well, I mean, the castle looks fabulous at Christmas…"

"Ah…" Arthur said.

"And well, its lovely here this time of year and I can stay by myself of course. Not that I want to! Of course not. Not the point though. The point is that its Christmas and it should be celebrated and not spent with… with, well people you'd rather not see… like brothers… or parents. Not that I… well you know how it is and I want to have a good Christmas."

Tank was rambling but Arthur knew what the message was, 'I don't want to go home, would you please save me?'

Arthur grinned. "You are right. We've never stayed at Hogwarts for Christmas before."

Arthur could see Tank's face lighting up.

"We could have the run of the place!" Arthur continued.

Tank nodded. "We could hunt out all the secret places we haven't found yet!"

"I think it's a great idea!"

"Great!" Tank clapped Arthur on the shoulder. "I'll owl my parents."

Arthur nodded a bit stiffer; His mother and father would not be too pleased. Still, George and Patrick would be home. They wouldn't miss him all that much. In fact he was doing them a favor of saving them from the trouble of having to struggle to get him as many presents as his brothers.

* * *

Frowning to himself, Arthur shook his head and put down his fork.

"Uh oh," Tank said, "we've got to get to class. We're making those luck potions today."

"Oh great, another chance for me to bugger up."

"I am so keeping some of mine," Tank smiled devilishly as he gathered up his bag.

"Tosser," Arthur muttered, standing.

"Shut up, you git," Tank punched him in the arm.

"Yeah, yeah." Arthur said, walking ahead. "Tosser!"

"Aw!"

Tank ran after him, ramming into Arthur's back and wrapping his arms around Arthur's shoulders.

"How can you be so cruel to me?" Tank pretended to sob melodramatically.

Arthur just laughed and shrugged him off.

"Hey, Arthur," Tank said.

He looked sidelong at the other Gryffindor.

"Thank you," He said eyes full of gratitude.

"Any time," Arthur replied.

Charms was a double period lecture that day. Normally, this would have caused Arthur some distress. However, today he was sitting next to Molly Prewett. She was taking 6th year charms during an extra period to prepare more for her O.W.L's. It was the first time Arthur could say he was happy for exams.

Since he was a single man again Arthur had decided today was the day to ask her out. They had been flirting in subtle ways since the school year had begun so Arthur was fairly confident.

'Are you paying attention?' Molly wrote on his parchment.

'No and neither are you,' he wrote back.

She stifled a giggle with her hand beside him but they both kept their eyes forward. Arthur felt tense and elated at the same time. Her laugh had a beautiful sound to it.

'At least I'm not laughing,' Arthur wrote, calm as a coconut.

Molly snorted and kept one hand over her mouth as she wrote.

'But I'm not blushing.'

"I'm not -" He started, turning to look at her, then he saw her sly grin, blushed, then blushed more realizing she caught him.

On Arthur's right Alexander kicked his ankle. Still blushing Arthur looked back at the front of the class room. Molly was sitting taller in her chair looking proud of herself. Arthur glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. She was smiling broadly, teeth and all, and kept casting cocky glances at him. Right then he wanted to kiss her.

'Will you go out with me?' He wrote.

Molly picked up her quill as she looked down, then her a quill stopped in mid air. Her smile froze for a moment then her lips formed an O shape. Arthur tensed up. Was that a bad look? She sat there for a full minute then her quill reached his parchment and wrote.

'What do you mean?'

Taking a deep breath, Arthur carefully placed his quill on the desk, glanced quickly at the professor to make sure the coast was clear then turned to look at Molly. Thought was gone from his head and somehow Arthur said with complete confidence and calm in a whisper.

"I'm asking you, Molly Prewett, to go out on a date with me."

Now it was Molly's turn to blush. "Oh."

"Was the writing not clear enough?" Arthur cracked a smile.

She giggled quietly. "Yeah, I just wasn't prepared."

"Well, Molly," Arthur took a lungful of air, "what do you say?"

"All right, Arthur Weasley. A date it is then."

"I don't mean to intrude but you two are starting to attract some attention," Alexander whispered as he leaned over Arthur's parchment.

Looking up, Arthur did indeed see a number of eyes turned their way. A few girls giggled to each other as Arthur looked at them. Arthur cleared his throat nosily causing the professor to look back. All the eyes returned to the front.

"Relax then love birds," Alexander said, "we only have half an hour left."

Arthur did not respond to Alexander but Molly put her hand on top of Arthur's and left it there for the rest of the class. Arthur had no idea what else happened in the lecture from that point on.

* * *

"Tank?"

Arthur stood at the foot of Tank's bed cracking his knuckles in a nervous way. Looking up from an _Animagus Attack_ comic Tank raised an eyebrow.

"How can I help you, Mr. Weasley?" He said.

"I asked Molly on a date."

Jumping up from his bed and throwing his comic over his shoulder, Tank grabbed Arthur's shoulders.

"Really! And she said yes? Oh, my dear husband is getting himself a mistress! I'm so proud!"

"Stop, stop." Arthur batted at Tank's hands. "Yes, she said yes but now what?"

Tank stopped fiddling with Arthur's hair and making wifely faces.

"What do you mean 'now what?' She's going on a date with you, all is good." He sat down on his trunk and crossed his legs. "What's the problem? Your love for me too much?"

"Hogsmeade isn't for three weeks; what do I do for a date that would be really good?"

Tank crossed his arms and bit his finger nail. A serious look came over his face and he put his hand down. "Do you want a date she'll like or one that will make her fall in love with you?"

"I…" Arthur blinked in shock at Tank.

"Well?" Tank said.

"I want her to love me."

"Ok then."

They met down in the common room at midnight. Arthur didn't say anything but took Molly's hand and led her out the portrait hold. They walked the halls for an hour, Arthur showing her all the halls she'd never been through before occasionally hiding from Peeves or a passing teacher.

Then Arthur put Molly in front of a large painting of fruit and told her to tickle the pear. Inside a table was set full of desserts. Molly looked like she was going to kiss him at one point. Arthur told her stories and jokes while she talked about her brothers and 5th year exam woes.

After they sat in the kitchen for hours, their hands getting closer together on the little table, Arthur stood up and beckoned Molly to follow. He took her to the great hall. One wave with his wand transfigured a bench into a music box.

Arthur said, "Will you dance with me?"

So, they did. Managing not to stop on her feet, Arthur led them around the four house tables to the quiet tune of the new bench music box.

At the end of the night they watched the sun rise sitting on the edge of the astronomy tower, their feet dangling over open air. Arthur had made sure, with Tank's help, that no one else would be up there so it was quiet as just the two of them watched.

"So," Arthur said after they'd sat in silence for awhile, "did I over do it?"

Molly looked over at him. "Yes, yes you did, but I liked it."

Arthur leaned in closer with his chest and muscles feeling too tight.

"Can I kiss you?"

Molly answered with her lips against his and Arthur surmised that this was a good first date.

* * *

Every person has there own particular smell. Usually it's not vanilla or jasmine or any of the other romantic sounding aromas they mention in stories. Though it may be possible for you to come across a person who always smells like their laundry detergent or cat pee, these people will certainly not be in the majority.

In actuality most people just have their own particular indescribable smell. You can't usually say what exactly they smell like, just that it smells like them. They say that smell has the strongest connection to memory. So, perhaps that is why each person has their own smell. You can smell coffee or pine or dirty socks in any place but one person's smell only connects with them. Vanilla is not a person but their own smell is.

Arthur loved the way Molly smelled.

He liked to bury his nose in her hair while they were hugging and just inhale. The smell made him feel safe. Unlike some girls who coated themselves in fairy perfume and reeking make up, Molly smelled like a person. She wasn't a painted peacock but a real person with a non-magic-made smell.

What Arthur really liked was when he could smell her on his clothing or on his pillow. Sometimes in class he would lean a little closer just to be able to smell her hair. Arthur could only describe her smell as girl and distinctly Molly. Unlike some of the boys he lived with, which often smelled like they hadn't showered in three days, which could have been the case, Molly actually smelled good. He didn't want to gag like when he had to sit beside Morton Woodsburg in transfiguration. (Then again he'd hardly expect any girl to smell anywhere close to as bad as some boys do.) Molly's smell made him content.

In fact Arthur liked the way Molly smelled a little too much sometimes.

One day in Charms class Arthur kept laying his head on Molly's shoulder. He remembered her giggling sweetly as he did so.

"Arthur, cut it out and pay attention," she whispered at him.

"I can't help it. You smell good," he murmured back. "This is the only class I get with you, since you are the overachiever."

She giggled quietly again. "I know that but its still class."

"You smell good!"

Then Tank kicked his chair hard from behind.

"Cut it out, tosser."

The professor as well as the entire class were looking at Arthur and Molly. Blinking and clearing his throat, Arthur sat up straight.

"See me after class."

Arthur nodded and let out a held breath as the rest of the class turned away and continued with the lesson. Molly barely stifled a laugh behind her hand.

"Berk," Tank said.

"Stuff it."

Still, Arthur wasn't about to stop liking the way Molly smelled because it distracted him in class. It was only the one class anyhow. Plus, what was Charms class next to a girl like Molly? He could control himself when he wanted to. Her smell just captivated Arthur in a way that no other smell did.

Maybe the reason Arthur really liked the way Molly smelled so much was because to him she smelled like home.

* * *

Arthur, Tank and Alexander trudged through the snow as they walked in Hogsmeade. Ahead of them Terrence walked with his new girlfriend from Hufflepuff, Jenny. All around them Hogwarts students ran and laughed, the occasional snowball flying by.

"Can you believe its seventh year?" Arthur asked the other two.

"Yes," Alexander responded.

Tank just snorted.

"What?" Alexander said. "It certainly feels like I've done my time for Hogwarts and learned magic back and front."

"We haven't sat the NEWTs just yet, Alexander," Arthur pointed out.

"Icing on the cake."

"Only you would relate exams to cake," Tank chided.

"I second that," Arthur said.

Alexander just rolled his eyes and shoved Arthur into Tank making the other two stumble. Then he jogged ahead to join Terrence and Jenny.

"Poor sport!" Tank shouted.

"Mind if I interrupt?"

Arthur turned his head to see Molly slide up beside him, Claudia and another friend of Molly's, Natasha, were a bit behind her.

"Hi," Arthur said, smiling and taping the poof on her hat.

She grinned and held up two chocolate frogs. "Hungry?"

"What?" Tank said. "None for me?"

"Sorry, Tank," Molly said handing one frog to Arthur, "maybe when we start dating."

"Perish the thought," Arthur said looping his arm around Molly's.

"Well, I think that means we need to go to Honeydukes so that I can have my sugar need appeased as well."

Arthur and Molly looked over at Tank and nodded together. Raising an eyebrow, Tank looked as though he might make a comment about couples and shared behavior. He opened his mouth but Arthur put his hand over it before Tank could speak.

"Fine, fine," Tank said from behind Arthur's hand.

"Molly," Claudia said, suddenly popping her head in between Arthur and Molly. "Want to get some butterbeer?"

"I'll meet you guys there in a bit," she replied. "I'm heading to Honeydukes now."

"Sugar addict," Natasha said skipping ahead of them.

"Don't worry my dear," Tank said tipping an invisible hat at the blond, "the sugar is for me."

"Aren't we classy?" Natasha quipped as Claudia came up beside her.

"Why thank you."

"I swear," Claudia said, "I will make you mine one day Tank McClaggen."

A bright blush burst out on Tank's face as he gaped at the girl walking away with a sagger. Arthur and Molly were gasping for breath as they laughed.

"Was I just propositioned?"

"Almost!" Molly gasped out.

"Merlin, look at you blush," Arthur snorted.

"You two are no help."

"Oy!" Terrence called back to them. "I hear we are going to Honeydukes. Hurry up then! I want a liquorish wand and those bastards from Hufflepuff -"

"Hey!" Jenny snapped.

"Sorry," Terrence said quickly. "Those very fine upstanding individuals from Hufflepuff will have taken them all if we don't hurry."

"You are ridiculous!" Alexander said as he pulled his gloves on.

Just then snow began to fall around them adding to the layer already covering the ground. Arthur wrapped an arm around Tank's shoulders and moved his arm down around Molly's waist, kissing her on the cheek.

"Let's make this the best year ever, guys," Arthur said, a grin growing on his face.

"Definitely," Tank and Molly said together with twin smiles of surprise.

"Well, then," Arthur said happily, "let's go to Honeydukes and get started!"


End file.
